1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
2.Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Both EEPROM and flash memory utilize a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate and channel regions are positioned between the source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate.
When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device, typically a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised so that the memory cell is in a programmed state. More information about programming can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,397, titled “Source Side Self Boosting Technique for Non-Volatile Memory;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,542, titled “Detecting Over Programmed Memory;” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,888,758, titled “Programming Non-Volatile Memory,” all three cited patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In many cases, the program voltage is applied to the control gate as a series of pulses (referred to as programming pulses), with the magnitude of the pulses increasing at each pulse. Between programming pulses, a set of one or more verify operations are performed to determine whether the memory cell(s) being programmed have reached their target level. If a memory cell has reached its target level, programming stops for that memory cell. If a memory cell has not reached its target level, programming will continue for that memory cell.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory cell can be programmed/erased between two states (an erased state and a programmed state). Such a flash memory device is sometimes referred to as a binary memory device.
A multi-state memory device stores multiple bits of data per memory cell by identifying multiple distinct valid threshold voltage distributions (or data states) separated by forbidden ranges. Each distinct threshold voltage distribution corresponds to a predetermined value for the set of data bits encoded in the memory device. For example, a memory cell that stores two bits of data uses four valid threshold voltage distributions. A memory cell that stores three bits of data uses eight valid threshold voltage distributions.
As the number of bits of data per memory cell (and, therefore, the number of valid threshold voltage distributions) are increased, the data capacity of a memory device increases. However, the time needed for programming also increases. Users typically do not want to wait for their electronic devices to store data. For example, users of digital cameras do not want delays between taking photographs.
As memory devices store more bits of data per memory cell, the need for reasonable program speeds has increased.